eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Liefde is een Kaartspel
|year=1996 |semiplace=12th |semipoints=45 |position=16th |points=22 |previous=La voix est libre |next=Dis Oui }} Liefde is een Kaartspel was the Belgian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1996 in Oslo performed by Lisa del Bo. It qualified from the audio-only qualifying round in 12th place. In the final, it was performed 16th following the Netherlands and preceding Ireland. After the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 22 points. The song is strikingly similar to Listen To Your Heartbeat, which represented Sweden in 2003. This led to John Terra, Daniël Ditmar and Siirak Brogden demanding legal action on the Swedish delegation. Lyrics Dutch= (Na nanana nana...) (Na nana... na nana...) (Na nanana nana...) (Nanana nana na...) Charmes had je bij de vleet Brandend wist ik wat je deed Maar m'n huid verlangde Naar die wilde handen Ik was gewoon van streek Ook al zag ik jou bij and'ren staan Ook al ging je met hen aan de haal Ik wou en zou je krijgen Je aan m'n degen rijgen Al speelde ik met vuur Liefde is een kaartspel met jokers en pokers Liefde is een steekspel van geven en nemen Liefde is een kaartspel van dames en heren Liefde is een kansspel voor winnaars zoals jij Passie won van tederheid Furie van gezelligheid Wou je mij verslinden Zonder je te binden? Mij raak je nooit meer kwijt Ook al ga je graag je eigen gang Jou verlaten maakt me niet meer bang Ik wil en zal je krijgen Je aan m'n degen rijgen Al speel ik nog met vuur Liefde is een kaartspel met jokers en pokers Liefde is een steekspel van geven en nemen Liefde is een kaartspel van dames en heren Liefde is een kansspel voor winnaars zoals jij Jij en ik, jij of ik Jij met die weet-ik-wie, 't is genoeg Speel je niet, speel je wel? Speel je spel, jij bent hartentroef Liefde is een kaartspel met jokers en pokers Liefde is een steekspel van geven en nemen Liefde is een kaartspel van dames en heren Liefde is een kansspel voor winnaars zoals wij |-| Translation= (Na nanana nana...) (Na nana... na nana...) (Na nanana nana...) (Nanana nana na...) You had plenty of charms Burning I knew what you did But my skin was longing For those wild hands I was just upset Even though I saw you standing with others Even though you ran off with them I wanted to and would get you Run you through with my sword Although I was playing with fire Love is a cardgame with jokers and pokers Love is a match of giving and taking Love is a cardgame of queens and kings Love is a game of chance for winners just like you Passion won from tenderness Fury from cosiness Did you want to devour me Without committing yourself? You'll never get rid of me again Even though you like to go your own way Leaving you doesn't scare me anymore I want to and will get you Run you through with my sword Although I'm still playing with fire Love is a cardgame with jokers and pokers Love is a match of giving and taking Love is a cardgame of queens and kings Love is a game of chance for winners just like you You and me, you or me You with that what's-her-name, it's enough Don't you play, do you play? Play your game, you're the king of hearts Love is a cardgame with jokers and pokers Love is a sparring game of giving and taking Love is a cardgame of queens and kings Love is a game of chance for winners just like us Videos Category:Belgium Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1996 Category:20th Century Eurovision